Humphrey the Bear
Humphrey the Bear is a cartoon character created by the Walt Disney studio in 1950. He first appeared in the Goofy cartoon Hold That Pose, in which Goofy tried to take his picture. After that, he appeared in four classic Donald Duck cartoons: Grin and Bear It, Bearly Asleep, Rugged Bear, and Beezy Bear. Disney gave him his own series in 1955, but only two films resulted (Hooked Bear and In the Bag) before Disney discontinued making theatrical short subjects. When the shorts division closed, Humphrey was the last of only seven Disney characters who had been given a series of their own, starring in cartoons who opened with their own logo (the six other were Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Pluto, Chip 'n Dale (counting as one) and Figaro). The Humphrey cartoons have been aptly described by Leonard Maltin as "belly-laugh" shorts, and they feature a broader, wilder style of comedy than the usually cute or coy gags typically associated with the Disney company. Personality Humphrey is a big, dumb, opportunistic brown bear who lives in Brownstone National Park. He is constantly trying different ways to cadge food and/or shelter from unsuspecting visitors. Unlike other Disney characters, Humphrey does not speak, but makes inarticulate noises expressing satisfaction, resignation, and anxiety. Those grunts were supplied by Disney staffer Jimmy MacDonald. When stricken by worry or panic, Humphrey runs desperately in place, with his feet seemingly headed in all directions. Humphrey's foil is usually Donald Duck; otherwise it is the officious park ranger, voiced by Bill Thompson. The ranger was never identified in the theatrical shorts, but when the films were re-edited into an hour-long Disney TV episode, the ranger now had a name: J. Audubon Woodlore. The films were popular in theaters, and the character was familiar enough to be included in the Mickey Mouse Club credits (Humphrey's holding the trampoline that bounces Mickey Mouse in the air). Later appearances Although the series Humphrey starred in enjoyed only a short run, a later generation of Disney artists and directors remembered Humphrey fondly, and cast him in episodes of Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers, Goof Troop, Mickey Mouse Works, House of Mouse and Mickey Mouse Clubhouse. Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Humphrey along with Louie the Mountain Lion appear in the episode Bearing Up Baby, where he watches over a young boy named Jeremy along with the Rescue Rangers. After the baby is safe, Humphrey is attacked by hunters but is soon rescued by the rangers. Goof Troop Humphrey appears in the episode "You Camp Take It with You" as a father who is searching for his lost cub. The cub is out with Max and P.J. and Humphrey soon reunites with his child. Mickey Mouse Works Humphrey returned to the screen in three new shorts: Donald's Grizzly Guest and Donald's Fish Fry reunite Humphrey with Donald Duck, and in Hot Tub Humphrey Humphrey is once again in the title role, alongside Ranger Woodlore. House of Mouse Humphrey appears as a cameo guest. Humphrey's largest role is in the episode Humphrey In the House. In the episode the Magic Brooms are on vacation and the club is a mess. Minnie hires Humphrey and the Brownstone Bears to tidy things up but Humphrey uses the time to swipe food from other guest. In Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse, Humphrey is one of the many Disney character guest to be trapped inside on Christmas Eve. Humphrey also appears celebrating the defeat of the Disney Villains in ''Mickey's House of Villains''. Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Humphrey appeared in the episode Clarabelle's Clubhouse Carnival where Humphrey is apart of Pete's carnival game "Guess Pete's Weight" when Minnie takes a turn it is revealed Pete and Humphrey weigh the same amount. Epic Mickey A bear statue in armor located in Dark Beauty Castle bares a striking resemblance to Humphrey. Disney Parks Walt Disney World Resort's hotel, Disney's Wilderness Lodge holds Humphrey as their mascot. Humphrey makes occasional appearances in the hotel and is seen in much merchandise. Filmography ''Cartoons'' *''Hold That Pose'' *''Grin and Bear It'' *''Bearly Asleep'' *''Rugged Bear'' *''Beezy Bear'' *''Hooked Bear'' *''In the Bag'' *''Donald's Grizzly Guest'' *''Donald's Fish Fry'' *''Hot Tub Humphrey'' *''Survival of the Woodchucks'' ''Television'' *''Donald Duck Presents'' *''Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers'' *''Goof Troop'' *''Mickey Mouse Works'' *''House of Mouse'' *''Mickey Mouse Clubhouse'' ''Movies'' *''The Ranger of Brownstone'' *''Mickey's House of Villains'' *''Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse'' Trivia *Humphrey was shown as a father in his debut cartoon as well as Goof Troop. *Jack Hannah, who directed the 1950s Humphrey shorts, revived the "dumb bear" idea for Walter Lantz's "Fatso Bear" cartoons in 1960 and 1961. *Humphrey's freeloading characteristics would be roughly copied with Yogi Bear for Hanna-Barbera Productions. Gallery Humphrey.jpg|Humphrey cartoon opening grinandbearit07.jpg|Humphrey and Woodlore grinandbearit08.jpg|Humphrey with Donald Duck hookedbear1thumb.jpg|Humphrey in his first solo cartoon Hooked Bear wl79.jpg|Humphrey with Mickey, Donald and Goofy on a totem pole at Disney's Wilderness Lodge hump.jpg|Humphrey's appearance in Mickey Mouse Clubhouse hqde.jpg|Humphrey in Donald Duck: Goin' Quackers Char 29969.jpg|Humphrey in Mickey Mouse Works Char 29337.jpg|Humphery in House of Mouse pinehahalogo2amu3.jpg|A Disneyland pin featuring Humphrey and Ranger Woodlore 985030-colimerio_large.jpg|Humphrey in a comic story External links *Humphrey at Toonpedia *Humphrey's profile at Disney's HooZoo es:El Oso Humphrey Category:Bears Category:Disney characters Category:Donald Duck universe characters Category:Idiots Category:Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Males Category:Disney's House of Mouse Category:Heroes Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers characters Category:Goof Troop characters Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Living characters Category:Silent characters Category:Anti-heroes